On the Docks (MermanSniper X Scout)
by TheQuickRedScout
Summary: Scout waits for his favorite sea creature after the day's match. Merman!Sniper/Scout fluff. Read and enjoy ;)


The sun in the sky nearly resembled a massive topaz diamond as it began to set. Scout sat on the edge of the dock while he held a bucket of chum. His feet dangled off the edge and almost touched the water as he waited for his favorite sea creature. Well, what he hoped to see wasn't exactly a _full_ creature, more of... a hybrid. He would only come up to the surface for air (sometimes food) and to talk to Scout. No one on RED cared about him. And besides, the ocean was far away from the base as well. No one wanted to walk all the way out here. No one but Scout.

The batter sighed. He'd been sitting here for maybe an hour. "Maybe he forgot..."

Just as he got up to leave, Scout saw something move towards him in the water. The lower half was bright red and shimmered in the sun, while the upper half was more human. There he was. The merman emerged out of the ocean, hair stuck to his forehead and sharp teeth bared in a smile. Scout's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Hey, Snipes. Ya finally decided to show up." The batter joked.

"Yeah, Oi was a little busy today." Sniper said, resting his elbows on the dock which made the scales on his shoulders shine like tiny gems. He looked at the bucket and sniffed the air. "Is that chum?"

"Oh, this?" Scout asked. He slid the bucket towards the merman. "Yeah. Wasn't sure if ya wanted any food."

Sniper took the bucket. "Thanks, I'm starvin'." He licked his lips and began scooping up chum and eating it happily.

"So, what have ya been doing all day?" Scout asked.

"Oh, uh... Harassin' the BLU team. Nothin' much." Sniper said, grinning with a bit of the chum dripping off his face. He did torture the BLUs for a bit today, but really, he spent most of his time preparing a gift for the younger man. Sniper didn't think Scout was really the gift type of guy, but he thought he'd give him something nice anyways. After all, he was the one who saved him from completely turning into whatever hideous monster the BLU Medic envisioned him to be.

Scout raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Really? Ya just said you were busy."

Sniper looked away. "Y-Yeah, well..." he shrugged.

"Well?" Scout lied down on the dock, smirking.

"... Hang on..." Sniper said, and he swam back towards his home. "Oi need to go get somethin'!", he shouted.

Scout rested his chin on his arms and waited. A little bit later, Sniper came back with something shimmering on the end of his tail. The batter became extremely curious, now.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, sitting back up.

Sniper took his gift off his tail and handed it to Scout. It was a rusty silver chain that alternated with pearls, seashells, and... Blue crab claws? And legs? He put a lot of effort into it.

Scout gave a lopsided smile (mainly out of shock), now realizing where the claws came from. "Golly, Snipes. I-I like it."

Sniper smiled widely, flattered. "Oi'm so glad ya like it! It's a bracelet. Ya don't have to wear it if ya don't wanna." He pointed a sharp nail at one of the claws. "That little Spoicrab was a hassle, though... But he was delicious."

Scout set his gift down and hugged the merman. "Thanks, man."

The Sniper hugged back, and he suddenly felt almost shy as he pulled away and blushed. Scout already knew he liked him. He took this opportunity to lean down and kiss Sniper, lifting his head up by the chin with his finger. It was short and chaste, and made the merman even more flustered.

"Wot... Wot's that all about?" He asked, sinking into the water a little.

Scout shrugged. "I thought you would know." He said with a wink as he laughed. "You taste like chum."

Now Sniper was even more embarrassed. Scout knew he liked him? He made it too obvious, didn't he?

"So... Does that mean ya like me too?"

"I kissed ya, didn't I?" Scout said, grinning.

Sniper looked away. "Yeah... Ya did."

Scout stood up and stretched. "Well, it's gettin' late. I'm gonna head back to the base now, okay?"

The merman nodded. "Will Oi see ya tomorrow?"

"Of course, man." The batter bent down to pick up the bracelet. He almost forgot about it.

That made Sniper smile. "Okay!" He started swimming back to the sea. "See ya later!" he called out. Scout watched him until he couldn't see him anymore. Then he started walking back to 2fort, pocketing the bracelet. Wait... He felt something on it. Like... paper? Scout pulled the bracelet out again. How did he not notice it before? A small slip of paper was indeed attached to a loop on the chain. It was of course soaked, and the ink was starting to run.

_"Take care of it, okay?" _ was written on the paper in slightly illegible handwriting. Scout held the bracelet to his chest and sighed.

"I will, Snipes. I will."


End file.
